


25 days of Seventeen

by JustAlly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 16 and 17 are all together, 25 Days of Fic-mas, A few of the chapters are doubled up into two days btw guts, Baking, Being reunited, Blankets, Bugs, Card making, Chinese bros for life, Choosing a christmas tree, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree Decorating, Churchish, Dangly decorations, Day 13/14 are up!!!, December 18th/19th is up!!, Decorating, Drink, Family, Family Reunions, Fire, Food, GUYS, Gen, Giving Back, Giving back to the community, Going Home, Hide and seek kinda, Hot Chocolate, I love this more and more everyday, I'm sorta tipsy but ilya, It was so cute to write, Jihoon and Cheol finally came out!!, Jihoon/Mingyu in day 7/8 are so cute omfg, Meals, Mentions of EXO#, More Pranks, More carols, Party, Photoshoots, Pledis, Pranks, Presents, Pyjamas, Run up to christmas, Shopping, Snowball Fight, Surprises, Wrapping Presents, Yixing, Yoongi and Jihoon are cousins (sorry I had to)#, bts - Freeform, chapter 15, i cried, nu'est - Freeform, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: Join Seventeen on the run up to the best Christmas they've had!
 
December 1st: Snowball fights- DoneDecember 2nd: Seasonal Photoshoot- DoneDecember 3rd: Present shopping-DoneDecember 4th:Choosing a Christmas tree-DoneDecember 5th: Decorating-DoneDecember 6th: Wrapping Presents-DoneDecember 7th: Ice skating-DoneDecember 8th: Christmas cover-DoneDecember 9th:  Going home-DoneDecember 10th: Back together-DoneDecember 11th: Hot cocoa-DoneDecember 12th: Lights-DoneDecember 13th: Christmas Cards-DoneDecember 14th: Baking-DoneDecember 15th: Family traditions-DoneDecember 16th: Food shopping-DoneDecember 17th: Getting lost-DoneDecember 18th: Helping give food out to the poor-DoneDecember 19th: Church-DoneDecember 20th: Pledis Christmas Party-DoneDecember 21st: Delivering gifts to friends/other idols-DoneDecember 22nd: More Christmas carols-DoneDecember 23rd: Christmas films- DoneDecember 24th: Cocoa and christmas Pyjamas-DoneDecember 25th: Merry Christmas to all those that celebrate it and Happy Holiday's to anyone that doesn't <3 - Done





	1. December 1st

 

Day 1

 Having a day off was peaceful. That’s what Seungcheol thought. Well, at least until he was (rudely) awoken by his four youngest dongsaengs, who decided they would wake him up at the crack of dawn, or at least it felt like that. “CHEOL’ HYUNG, WAKE UP!” Seungkwan screamed, jumping up and down on the bed. The oldest of the thirteen groaned and tried rolling back over, but found himself blocked by the skinny frame of Minghao, who was looking at his hyung with the biggest puppy eyes possible. “It’s snowing, hyung.” The youngest Chinese member whispered, the Chinese accent not as heavily noticeable. The oldest looked up and watched the two youngest have a dance off, just one look at the excitement written in the youngest one’s face made the oldest shove Seungkwan and Minghao gently off the bed before standing up, cracking his back and making his way towards the bathroom.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Chan and Hansol called, turning to look at their hyung with a disappointed look on their face. The group leader turned around a smirked softly. “Well, somebody has to keep an eye on you brats, don’t they?” The four of them looked at each and cheered, rushing out of the room to get changed and wake up their other hyungs.

Half an hour later, found twelve of the boys stood outside, all of them covered in thick coats, hats, scarves, and gloves, well besides Jihoon who was still in bed, as much as the members wanted to wake the songwriter up, they knew they would be killed by the oldest, he had a faint fondness for the vocal team leader and after all Jihoon had been up writing in the studio till about 3am. The twelve other boys, headed further out, so that no snowballs would hit their sleeping brother’s windows. Jeonghan threw the first snowball, it hitting an unexpecting Junhui, who jumped and let out a screech which had the younger boys in stitches.

Soonyoung, who never failed to back up the oldest Chinese member and more importantly, someone out of his own unit, scooped up a ball of snow, clumped it together before launching it towards Jeonghan, who ducked out the way and instead hit Mingyu, the tallest of the group, who wiped the snow off his face. “That’s it!” He snarled and that is how the great war of seventeen, took off.

Half an hour later and just when they had declared a truce, so they could have a five-minute rest, a snowball came flying out and smashed into Seungcheol’s face. When the other eleven turned around, they were met with the small figure of Jihoon, who was pelting them all with snow balls. The vocalist was smirking, covered in a big thick and gloves, charging towards them to join his unit. “Who said you could start without me?” The middle member asked, juggling snowballs in his arms, moving to stand in the middle of his unit, before pelting the other two units again, who ran to hide behind different trees.

Minghao and Chan had started to build a barrier, surrounding them and the remaining members of the performance unit, while Junhui and Soonyoung were continuing to pelt snowballs at the other nine members. HipHop unit were at a huge disadvantage, having some of the tallest members of the actual band. However, it also came at a massive advantage as well because while they were focusing on throwing snow balls at Mingyu and Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Hansol were going around and sabotaging the other bases. Vocal unit, were blessed. They had the most members meaning that they could throw the snowballs quicker while making more supply’s. Not to mention with them having small members, they could move around easier, pinching the other unit’s snowballs.

Not to mention, they had Seungkwan running into the house to bring them food so they didn’t tire out as quickly. By the time the snowball fight had ended, the sun way beginning to set, the colours beginning to swirl around each other to create patterns of red, orange, blue and pink. It was a lovely moment and Seventeen stood, all thirteen together, united with their arms wrapped around each other as the sun set upon them and the cold began to set in, making all thirteen dash to get inside once the last glimpses of the sun had faded away.

The day seemed to last all of five minutes, they all had the time of their lives, they didn’t always get to do things like that and this was rarity, that they were going to take full advantage of, even if by the end of it, they were numb with both the cold and the pure excitement of being together. That was easily overcome with warm clothes and hot chocolate.

 Not to mention, having the first door of their advert calendars, which sat one by one of the kitchen side, with their names written firmly on them, so nobody could forget which one was theirs. Seuncheol’s had beagles on his, Jeonghan’s was a specialised one with different hair products in each compartment, considering he didn’t like chocolate as all. Joshua’s had all rabbits all over it, Junhui’s had all different Chinese’s snacks all on the front, Soonyoung’s had different dance positions, Wonwoo’s had names of different Korean books for him to read, Jihoon’s had puppies all over it, Seokmin’s had songs for him to sing on Karaoke, Mingyu’s was an Exo advent Calendar, Minghao’s was of Seventeen, Seungkwan’s was of a snowman and children playing with the snowman. Hansol’s was of cats and finally Chan’s was Michael Jackson.

Each member had their own unique advent calendar. They all ran downstairs and made their way to the settee, where the older hyungs had started making a bed made of blankets and such in front of the television, each of them getting settled down before they stuck  a film on, the thirteen fell asleep, one by one, comforted by the warmth emitting from each other. 

Best start to December. Ever.

 

 


	2. December 2nd

_Day 2_

  
Picture day was always hectic, every Christmas since before the debuted, they would join with NU'EST and everyone else in Pledis to take their annual company photo. Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan as the oldest three had been tasked with getting them all up and ready by a certain time, they had started with the older boys first, Junhui and Soonyoung, both were rather light sleepers when they wanted to be and the three oldest were all praying that it was one of those days, luckily for them, it was. They skipped Jihoon and Wonwoo, knowing both were more than likely exhausted, the songwriter, was often up late either writing or recording and Wonwoo, was still recovering from his illness a few months ago. Mingyu, Minghao and Seokmin next, the 97 liners ranged from either being deep sleepers in Mingyu’s case, or being a light sleeper in Minghao’s case or in the middle in Seokmin’s case. Minghao woke up very easily, the three boys had barely got into the room when the youngest of the ninty-seven liners woke up, blinking at his hyungs cutely.

  
The three oldest barely held in their awww at the puppy like member, the Chinese member stood up from his bunk bed, stretched his back before hugging his standing hyungs, before making his way to Seokmin and shaking the vocalist awake. He then moved on to Mingyu, who he proceeded to smash a pillow over his head to try and wake him up. He failed the first time and it led to the others joining in until Mingyu was awake.

  
After sending the three to shower, they moved on to Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan, who all slept in the same room. Chan and Hansol were easy to wake up, Hansol being the quickest to fall asleep out of the lot of them. Seungkwan, however, was a demon, every time they tried to wake him up, he would resist, mumbling into his pillow about how they were bullying him and to let him have his beauty sleep. Joshua, Jeonghan and Seungcheol ended up throwing the third youngest off his bed and on to the floor to wake him up, after all, they had to be there for a certain time and knowing the certain diva, he would spend at least forty minutes getting ready and they had to be there in an hour and half. After making sure that the maknae’s were all starting to get ready, the three of them finally made their way to Wonwoo and Jihoon’s room. It wasn’t unusual for them to both to still be asleep, Wonwoo was coming back from illness and Jihoon wore himself out too much while composing. However, there was a plus side, both tended to be light sleepers, depending on how exhausted Jihoon was and what time he got home the night before. Seungcheol made his way over to Jihoon, while Joshua and Jeonghan made their way to Wonwoo, the two boys beds were at either end of the room.

  
Seungcheol sat down on Jihoon’s bed, tutting slightly at the bags forming under the producer's eyes. The vocal unit leader obviously hadn’t got in till late and it tore at the leader’s heart that he had to wake him, he was often pushed to his limits and just looking at him, it showed Jihoon’s age. He was often portrayed as the “grandpa” of the group, but the truth be told, he was mostly just exhausted, 6 nights out of a week, Jihoon was either up producing, up writing new song lyrics or just rehearsing their choreography. The oldest of the thirteen ran his hands through the currently brown hair locks. Jihoon stretched upwards, nuzzling his head backwards into the oldest hand, sighing in content as his hyung continued to run his hands through his hair.

  
“Jihoon-ah” Seungcheol whispered. “It’s time to wake up, dongsaengie.” The vocal leader whined softly, turning over to till his back was facing his hyung. Seungcheol smiled softly, using the hand that wasn’t being ran through Jihoon’s hair, he slowly turned the younger boy back onto his back, meaning the younger would have to look at him after they’d woken him up properly. Seungcheol smirked softly bringing his mouth down to the younger man’s ear. “Jihoonieee- don’t make me wake you hard the way.” The younger man still didn’t move so the eldest moved his hands to the younger man’s sides, wiggling his fingers across the pale skin as a warning

.  
“Times up.” He warned as he bought his hands closer and closer to the singer’s side. Without any warning, he dove his fingers into the vocalist’s side, running them up and down, moving up to the pale man’s stomach and that’s when Jihoon burst into laughter, rolling away from the older man’s trailing hands which had moved up to the younger man’s armpits. “H-Hyung, I-I’m up.” The younger man gasped out between laughter praying that his hyung would stop now he had finally woken up properly.  
“Nope! It’s too late now Jihoonie.” He chortled continuing his tickle attack until he felt Jeonghan, Joshua and Wonwoo begin to attack him. “NOOOOOOOO.” He cried, his eyes listening as the hands continued to tickle him across his body. Jihoon laughed gently, moving out the way of the three to go to the bathroom, praying it was still free. He stopped near the door and turned around to his hyung. “Good morning to you too, Cheol-hyung!” He smirked softly as the three let the eldest back up. The middle member’s laughter could be heard all the way through to the bathroom.

  
Thirty members later and all thirteen of the boys were downstairs, waiting for their managers to bring the cars around. They were meeting the other bands at the preferred location of the photoshoot. They hadn’t been able to get ready fully due to the fact the makeup noona’s would be doing their makeups and changing their clothes to match the other bands and artists. This time, the photoshoot was taking place near some snowy fields, which had been designed especially for the occasion. It took a while to get all of the artists ready for the photo, but they finally got everyone ready to take the photo, which included all the managers, the makeup-noona’s, Han Seong-su himself and everyone else that would be associated with the management. Seventeen were on the floor, with NU'EST behind them as well as the current members of After School, with any other artists and anyone else in the photo. Han Seong-su was stood in the middle of Nu’est and After school. The photographers moved back to fit all the groups in and all the crew and ordered them all to shout Merry Christmas as they wrapped an arm around each other.

  
Overall, the photoshoot was a success, with all the artists splitting up take pictures together with Han Seong-su. Seventeen’s was the last one and while, they were waiting for their own photos, they went around thanking all the crew and staff for everything they had done this summer and they wished that they had a great Christmas and spent it with their families. They didn’t get finished until about 6pm after helping the staff pack away their things before going to go get food together with the other artists involved in the holiday photos. It was slowly becoming a tradition for the artists. After all, they saw each other as a family. The night ended with laughter and cheers, free from the work and stress of which would soon return to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It's been reported that pledis aren't actually the nicest of management's but purely for this fanfic, they are kind to their artists.  
> Ps, the whole After school thing sort of confuses me a bit, so you'll have to correct me if I got anything wrong, See you all, tomorrow!  
> Don't forget to eat your advent calendar chocolates everyone.  
> Love,  
> Ally xx


	3. 3rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with seventeen will always end badly.
> 
> //This was being processed on the third but didn't get added till the fourth, Sorry guys xD

Seventeen weren’t able to go home for this Christmas, so they were buying presents that would be delivered to their families in the post instead. They would instead by spending Christmas in their dorms with their managers coming for Christmas dinner together. Christmas shopping was the one thing that most of them dreaded, even the members who usually loved shopping despised Christmas shopping. Sure, it was nice getting the presents and the whole Christmas atmosphere but actually getting the presents was actually hell.

The thirteen of them had to get presents for all their family, the NU’EST members, their managers and each other. In total, some of the boys had to nearly get about thirty presents all together. It was fucking hell.

Even though, it had only just turned December, the thirteen of them decided they would get the Christmas shopping in as soon as they possibly could. They all stayed together in groups of four or five, when they go their families presents and then when they got each other’s, they would either separate or go in sets of two’s. All thirteen of them were having to wear disguises due to the fact their popularity has rocketed up in the past few years.

Instead of making all the groups stick together, they decided to mix all the units together. The hip-hop unit was now Soonyoung, Joshua, Vernon and Seokmin. The eldest two were put in charge to the money, knowing how much Vernon and Seokmin could spend if they really wanted to.

The second group consisted of Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon and Minghao. They were now formally known as the performance unit for the majority of the day. All five of them relaxing in the peacefulness, if they kept Mingyu away from Jihoon. Minghao oversaw Minghao even though he was the youngest in the subunit, he was more known to keep Mingyu under control, even if it meant dragging him off by his ears. Each of the members oversaw their own money.

The final group consisted of the final members; Seungkwan, Chan, Jeonghan and Junhui as the new vocal unit. It was probably the worst choice but all the name was drawn out of a hat and before they drew the names, they said that no matter what the results were, they would stick in the units that they were drawn in. They were now known as the vocal unit, with Junhui in charge of the money as he was probably the most sensible with money.

All three of the units made their way down to the shopping centre, each unit in a different car. Seungcheol was the driver of the performance unit, Jeonghan of the Vocal unit, and Joshua of the hip-hop unit. Most of the members of the performance unit were actually asleep, they had been woken up early the past few days, they were making the most of the peace and quiet. Even Mingyu was quite for once, perhaps that was because Minghao was asleep on his shoulder and he didn’t want to disturb the dancer.

The vocal unit was loud, very loud. Seungkwan and Chan made up for most of the noise, with Jeonghan and Junhui chipping in every few minutes. The hip-hop unit were singing their heads off, Joshua had put one of Exo’s albums on and the four of them spent the whole drive there singing their heads off. Once the thirteen of them arrived, they did a quick check on what would be happening before the three units separated and went in, the hip-hop unit first, then the vocal unit five minutes after and then, finally the performance unit about 5 minutes after the vocal unit.

For the most part, all the shopping went well but about halfway through the shopping, when they had split even more, until they were even in two’s or on their own. Minghao and Mingyu started arguing over who would be getting Seungkwan a certain present, Minghao walked out and left Mingyu on his own while he calmed down. The only thing that the younger man didn’t realise is that, the wig that he has used to conceal his identity had fallen off, leaving him exposed to any Carots which may have been passing through the shopping centre.

The youngest Chinese member ran off with the rest of his shopping towards a café, where he sat down and ordered a coffee, needing to calm himself before he went back, otherwise he would’ve exploded at the older man. All while this was going on, Mingyu was running around trying to find his dongsaeng, but since the younger man had hidden himself in a corner, hoping to avoid everyone else that had gone shopping that day.

Mingyu was running around still, Minghao’s wig firmly clenched in the older man’s hand. The nineteen-year-old was looking frantically for one of his hyungs and luckily, he managed to spot Jeonghan and Joshua who were both stood together window shopping. It wasn’t that they weren’t wearing their disguises, it was just that the younger man knew the figures of his hyungs better than he knew the palm of his hand. The youngest of the three sped up towards his hyungs and skid to a stop in front of the two. “H-Hao’s d-disguise f-fell o-off, c-can’t f-find him.” The nineteen-year-old gasped out as he tried to catch his breathe. The two older males looked at each other and then back at the younger man.

“C’mon, let’s go. Don’t let Seungcheol-hyung hear of this okay?” The oldest of three warned, grabbing the other two’s hand and slowly taking off at a gentle jogging pace. The three of them began looking in the different shops, hoping to spot the thing Chinese member. They caught an eye of a thin looking frame but it was found to just be Junhui and Jihoon. The oldest Chinese member and the vocal line leader had just finished at the till, when they caught sight of the three running up to them.

“Have you seen Minghao?” Joshua questioned lightly, barley out of breath. The two in questioned looked at each with a frown before shaking their heads. “Is he missing?!” The protective elder Chinese member questioned, shooting Mingyu a glare, knowing that they were supposed to be together. Jeonghan nodded his head. “We need to find him before Seungcheol-hyung has our head. Are you guys in?” Both of them nodded their heads and then they were off again.

The next group that they stumbled upon was the other three quarters of the maknae line, Soonyoung and Seokmin. The five of them watched the other five members run up to them. “Have you seen Minghao?” Jihoon questioned looking at the actual performance unit. Soonyoung and Chan looked at each other questioningly. “None of us have seen him since everyone separated earlier. Why?” The performance unit leader questioned.

“No time to explain, hyung. We need to find him before Seungcheol finds out we lost him and grills our arses. Mine especially.” Mingyu told them before breaking out in a sprint again. Just before Jeonghan was about to start running again, his phone rang interrupting him mid-stride. Looking at the caller ID, the second oldest groaned loudly, bashing his phone against his head before answering the call.

“Hello-hyung.” The younger man answered nervously.

“Time to go back to the car, Jeonghan.” The group leader announced and it’s only when the younger man pulled his phone back that he realised that it was time for them to meet back up. He swallowed back his groan and instead replied with fake enthusiasm. “Okay, hyung!”

Jeonghan shouted for his dongsaengs, who were all running off in front of him. All nine of his dongsaengs who were currently with them turned around with dread once the words came out the older man’s mouth. Slowly but surely, all ten of them made their way back to where they knew that the cars were parked waiting for them to go back to them.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo were both stood outside the cars with their arms folded, hiding a certain person behind them. It was only until they were stood in front of the two that they moved out of the way and there stood, in his skinny glory, Minghao. “So, I get a phone call from Wonwoo about an hour and half ago to tell me that Minghao was sat in a café with his disguise off, sat talking with fans. So, we went down, took of our disguises, and spent half the afternoon with the fans. Does anyone care to tell me why?” The ten of them took a step back, only for the oldest to laugh and tell them that they already knew why. While the other nine laughed softly, they missed the glare that was sent to Mingyu by Wonwoo and Seungcheol, which made the nineteen-year-old gulp.

He was so fucked when they got home.


	4. 4th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than the past few days but Seventeen have actually killed me today.

Day 4  
If the boys of Seventeen thought that it was hard just searching for presents, then the next day was about to get much worse. Eleven of the boys would wake up to screaming the next morning from Mingyu, who had been pranked during the night and it was also certain who it was by. Seungcheol and Wonwoo had been rather…. Generous to the nineteen-year-old the night before and it was weird, they acted like everything was okay, which had the others fooled but the look that they had shot Mingyu the day before, was set the younger males teeth on edge.

  
He’d awoken to find a bed full of bugs and the tallest member of Seventeen, didn’t half scream the building down when he realised that they were everywhere. He’d been disrupted out of his scream when he realised that Minghao, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Jihoon were all sat across the room from him and were recording it, while laughing at the taller man’s misery. The laughter stopped when they realised that he had stopped screaming and the four of them edged towards the door as the fuming nineteen-year-old stood up. All four of them running out the door when he took a step closer, with Mingyu taking off as soon as he saw them move.

  
Catching Seungcheol and Wonwoo was easy, quickly spraying them with a spray he had gotten of the desk next to his bed. Minghao and Jihoon weren’t as easy to find, the younger man had his skinniness of his side, meaning he could fit in tight spaces and the producer had his height on his side, meaning he could hide in small places without being cramped.

  
The nineteen-year-old couldn’t romp anyone else into helping him find the two hiding, meaning he had to do it all by himself. Seungcheol and Wonwoo had both gone back downstairs claiming that they needed to go eat and then get ready to go out. The tallest member hunted around for a while before giving up and just waiting for the two to come out themselves. He made his way downstairs and there in their glory, stood Jihoon and Minghao, the two had gotten dressed and were stood against the kitchen table.   
“Mingyu, hurry up and get changed!” Seokmin complained. “We’re due to go get the Christmas tree in forty minutes!” The rest of his bandmates turned around and that’s when he realised he was still in his pyjamas whereas everyone else was already dressed and waiting. 5 minutes later found the tallest running down the stairs, shoving on his shoes, grabbing his coat, and jogging out to meet his bandmates, who were still outside.

  
The thirteen of them were once again split into three vehicles, making their way to their designated car. The car journey seemed to last forever, all thirteen of them were bumbling with excitement to finally feel like they were starting their Christmas. Christmas didn’t feel real until the tree had been chosen. Pulling up to the place where they would be buying their Christmas tree from, some of the members nearly jumped out the car before they had finished parking up.   
They were greeted by the manager of the company, who quickly took them to where they held all their Christmas trees. Considering the fact that it had just recently turned December, it was still full of Christmas trees. All different sizes, with some of the tree’s having more branches than others did. Seventeen would need a rather large sized Christmas tree with plenty of branches so that all thirteen of them would be able to decorate a section of the tree. It was brilliant.   
  
The thirteen of them began making their way around the centre, oohing and ahhing at all the different sizes of the tree’s and imaging all the different things that they could decorate the tree with. None of them clicked with the tree’s though and it annoyed the band. It’s like trying to find a perfect dress or a perfect suit, you just have to keep looking until you feel the spark that this is perfect one for them. They continued looking and it wasn’t until they got to the very end of the park that they found the one. It was of a large height but at the same time it wasn’t as tall as some of the other tree’s and walking around the tree, they found that it also had the perfect number of branches for them all to decorate it.

  
Junhui and Soonyoung walked over to the nearest member of staff and politely asked them if they could buy the tree. It wasn’t the cheapest tree but why get one you don’t like, after all, you’ll have to spend Christmas wishing that you had the one you liked. It took a while but they finally cut the tree down and got the thirteen boys some rope to put around the tree trunk so that they would be able to drag it back to their vehicles after the oldest hyungs had paid for it.   
Each of the thirteen of them grabbed part of the rope conjoined to the tree and began to heave the tree back to where they were parked. After managing to get it back there, they got Seungcheol, Hansol and Joshua to stand on the back of the truck to help heave the tree onto the back. It took fifteen minutes, fifteen people (2 staff saw them struggling and came out to help) but they finally managed to get the tree chained to the truck and they piled back into the vehicles after thanking the staff members once again for helping them get the tree on.   
Christmas was well and truly underway and for the thirteen members of Seventeen, they couldn’t wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still dying over BoomBoom, like omfg, why would you do this to me.   
> I love you really, boys.   
> I love you all, have a great day/night.  
> I'll see you tomorrow.  
> Love,  
> Ally.


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating And more pranks!

Today was a great day. Seventeen were actually able to have a lie in, not having to wake up early to go do something. Today was more of a relaxed day of putting the Christmas decorations up. The Christmas tree had been lugged in the living room and put up against a corner. The thirteen boys had gotten the Christmas decorations down for the attic a few days before that, so that the Christmas decorations could re-adjust back to the temperature downstairs before they were opened and put on the tree.

Seokmin and Seungcheol had woken the boys up at about 10am, when they smelt the delightfulness of a cooked breakfast being made. The boys sense always awoken fully when the two joined forces to create a divine meal, which was always eaten very quickly, so the sooner they got down there, the soon they would be getting fed and they would have first choice of the food.

Once all thirteen of them were downstairs, fed and full. They began to go through the schedule of the day, it started off with them hanging the dangly decorations up on the ceiling and as well as the outside Christmas lights. The taller members would be handling the outside lights and the smaller members in the band handling the inside decoration, they were also in charge of putting the stockings up as well.

Cracking the boxes up was hilarious, there was tinsel flying everywhere, baubles being put to one side, fake snow being thrown everywhere, lights being moved to different sides of the room, Christmas danglies being put on the settee, ready to be put up.  It was chaotic. But, it was amazing. Seungkwan had cranked the television on and started playing Christmas songs from. Half of the boys were singing along to the songs, while the other half were too busy laughing at them to even do anything. It’s only when the fifth song came on that they realised they were supposed to be decorating.

They leapt to their feet, the taller members shoving on their shoes and coats, while Seungcheol and Wonwoo went upstairs to go bring the ladders down and bring them outside. Propping the ladders up against the wall, the other members grabbed the light that they would need to put up outside. Minghao started it off, with the light’s trailing around the doors and up the windows. Mingyu and Seokmin were at the bottom of the stairs, holding on to the ladder for their fellow ninety-seven liner.

While, the six of them were outside, including Junhui as well. The seven others were all putting the decorations inside up. Well, six of them were doing it, Jeonghan had done a little bit of work, before lying down on the settee, meaning the others had to use the chairs out of the kitchen to actually pin the decorations up.  Jihoon was sticking window snow pictures to the window, Seungkwan was hanging the stockings up, Hansol and Chan were doing one dangly decoration with Joshua and Soonyoung doing the same thing just in an opposite direction.

The six boys soon finished putting the inside decorations up and decided to prank their lazy hyung. Jihoon crawled past the back of the settee before making a run for the kitchen. Practically diving into the kitchen, he moved straight to the fridge, whipping the door open and grabbing the whipped cream that was on the side of the fridge door. Quickly grabbing some cucumber, which had already been chopped up, he made his way back to where his hyung was laid.

Jihoon passed the can of whipped cream to his hyung, who walked towards the slightly older man. “Jeonghanieee- hyung, I’ve got you a face-mask, just stay still and we’ll make you even more beautiful.” Joshua cooed. The older male nodded, forcing himself to stay still. The six other boys crowded around him, Jihoon with the cucumber and Joshua with the whipped cream. Shaking the can, Joshua began to spray it all over his hyung's face and somehow, the older man didn’t even think twice about what they were putting on. Jihoon quickly moved the cucumber slices to the second eldest eyes.

The six quickly went to check if the others had finished, which they had. The twelve of them made their way back inside and had to bite their lips not to burst out laughing at the sight of the second oldest. They began to wrap the tinsel around the tree, with others putting the lights on the tree. Once they had the lights and tinsel up, they began to grab their own pile of baubles and put them on their space in the tree, leaving a patch for the second oldest to put his up. Seungcheol grabbed a feather that was in the box.

He walked over to the younger male, barley reigning in his laughter before placing the feather under his nose, moving it up and down. The younger male moved his hand, swatting away whatever was disturbing him, which failed. This lead the long haired male, to smack his hand down on his face, squealing in shock and he landed on the whipped cream. Jumping up, he ripped the cucumber off his eyes and stormed towards the other twelve who all scattered everywhere away from the others rage.

They came down later, to find him sat at the bottom of the tree, adding his final baubles. Soonyoung quickly turned some peaceful Christmas music on, before they moved to sit with him, all of the singing along to the songs as they sat at the bottom of the tree, with their arms wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow, guys!  
> Loving you all,  
> Ally.


	6. December 6th

Day 6

The dorm that held the band of seventeen, had officially been split in to thirteen different sections, one section for every member. This could only mean one thing. It was Christmas Present wrapping time. Every Christmas since Jihoon and Seungcheol first started living together back when it was just those two who were part of Pledis, they had a tradition where they would spend three hours wrapping Christmas Presents for their bandmates, friends, and family. Once the members started joining Pledis, they continued the tradition and so did the others once they joined.

This year was no different. The only thing different is the fact that they were all now, celebrities. Even though they had debuted in 2015, they were still able to shop freely without disguises but this Christmas, they had no chance. They have to wear disguises nowadays meaning that if one of them wanted cellotape or wrapping paper, then they had to go in a disguise and take someone with them just in case they bumped into any fans that recognised them, just to be safe.

The rooms had all been set up, ready for the rooms to be drawn. All three bathrooms would have someone in them, the three bedrooms would all be occupied, the living room would have someone either side of the settee, the kitchen would also be in use as well as the hallways between the rooms. It was a tight squeeze but somehow, they would make it work.

Seungcheol and Jihoon had written everyone’s names on a slip of paper, writing all the locations of the rooms on a different piece of paper and placed the two different sets of paper into two of Minghao’s many hats. Seungcheol passed the hat to Jihoon, who closed his eyes and shoved his hand into the hat, pulling out the first name. With his spare hand, he shoved it in the other hat pulling the first location out as well.

“Chan”

“Bathroom number 1”

The maknae nodded softly, looking at his hyungs before standing up to go get his unwrapped presents and bring them into the bathroom.

“Jeonghan”

“”In front of the settee”

Realising that he couldn’t move until the others did, he plonked himself on the edge of the settee.

“Soonyoung”

“Bathroom number 3”

The dancer stood up and began making his way upstairs to the other bathroom.

“Minghao”

“Kitchen”

The b-boyer stayed where he was, knowing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate until the draw was over and everyone had move to their respected area.

“Jihoon”

“Bedroom Number 2”

“Seungkwan”

“Bathroom number 2”

“Wonwoo”

“Bedroom number 1”

“Mingyu”

“Hallway between bedroom number 1 and 2”

“Seokmin”

“Bedroom number 3”

“Hansol”

“Back of the settee”

“Junhui”

“Hallway”

“Seungcheol”

“Attic”

 “Joshua”

“Front door”

The remaining members who were still downstairs, quickly made their way upstairs to get the presents before going to their designated area. They quickly dumped the wrapping paper and scissors and such on next to them as they sat down and began to empty the bag full of presents, so that they could be wrapped.

Some of the boys were better at It then other were and quickly finished wrapping their presents, neatening them up, making sure that all the edges were correctly polished before putting the presents that would be opened by the band back under the tree.

For others, though, it was hell. In Mingyu’s hallway, there was wrapping paper flying everywhere from where he had started to wrap a certain present before getting annoyed and ripping the paper back off. The whole hallway was a mess of cellotape, scissors and wrapping paper, it surrounded the nineteen-year-old who had laid back in defeat. Sadly, he wasn’t the only one, Seungcheol was also laid similarly in the attic, luckily Jihoon had snuck up to help him, he had been doing this ever since the other members had arrived, the oldest was just genuinely terrible at writing presents.

Luckily, for Mingyu. He had two best friends in Wonwoo and Minghao who were both willing to help him write, even if it meant they would see their Christmas presents a few weeks early. Jihoon and Seungcheol made their way down from the attic, their lips red and puffy as they both giggled into each other with the bag of presents between them. Mingyu, Minghao and Wonwoo turned around as their hyungs and dongsaeng in Wonwoo came giggling into the hallway. Jihoon blushed lightly, hiding behind the taller boy, who shot the three boys a look, pressing his finger to his lips before moving forward again.

Half an hour later, the three of them finally made their way downstairs to where the rest of the boys were waiting and placed the respective presents down in front of the tree and placing the rest, where the others were, ready to see their parents a few days later. They honestly couldn't wait. 


	7. December 7th/8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's 7 and 8 have been joined together. I will also being doing this with Chapter 9 and 10, which should be uploaded later.

Taking seventeen ice skating was probably not the wisest idea that the leader had. In fact, it was probably the worst, half of the members could barely stand up, some of them could only skate normally and only three of the members could actually skate properly. The three that could actually skate were Minghao, Jihoon and Soonyoung, they spent their time in between helping the others and figure skating. Minghao had the perfect physique of a figure skater and was probably the best of off the three.

No surprisingly, the members who couldn’t even stand up were Mingyu, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Seokmin, who just kept sliding whether they went. The three almost professional skaters were stuck between the five of them, while the other five members were simply gliding along, stuck in the middle of the others. Minghao was trying to teach Seokmin and Seungcheol, which was actually going fairly well for seventeen, the two of them were on one of the younger boy’s skinny arms and were learning how to put one foot in front of the other while pushing off. The youngest of the three was also teaching them how to regain their balance by grabbing their knees if they feel like they were going to fall.

Soonyoung’s lesson with Seungkwan and Jeonghan was going okay, not as good as Minghaos’. The performance leader was struggling to get them both to pay attention as the two were busy moaning about the fact they were cold and that the ice hurt when they fell over. But, atleast it was better than Jihoon and Mingyu. Mingyu’s limbs did not want to co-operate at all with his brain and even though the nineteen year old wanted to skate like the older but shorter man had said, they just simply refused and instead he found himself on the floor more often than not, often bringing the small producer down with him, which had the smaller man wincing in pain.

Jihoon moved himself and the taller man over to outside the ice rink on the seating area, using his best hyung voice.

“Mingyu-ah, I know that you really do want to do this with us, but somethings we just have to give up as a bad day and I genuinely think this is one of those moments, it’s just a precaution to make sure that nobody ends up injured. If you honestly want to try skating then Minghao, Soonyoung and myself will bring you another day so that our undivided attention is firmly on you, okay?”

The hyung ruffled the taller man’s hair from where he was stood in front of the sitting male. Jihoon moved over to the hot drink machine and bought them both a hot chocolate, moving over to sit with the nineteen year old before passing one of the drinks over.

“You’re not going back on, hyung?” The lanky teen asked smiling at the older before blowing on his hot chocolate.

“If you’re not, then I’m not. What type of hyung would I be if I left you all on your own?” The twenty year old winked softly, nudging the taller boys elbow. Completely, unaware that they were being watched by their bandmates who had actually started a v-live. It took them a few minutes to realise they had and by that time, the other had made their way back and were talking to the fans.

“Guys, we should do a Christmas cover on V-live!” Joshua chimed in. The nearly twenty one year old’s idea was met with a lot of support and soon seventeen found themselves doing a sing-a-long on v-live outside of the ice skating rink. The thirteen of them all looked at each other before Seungkwan started them off, with the others joining in together.

_On the first day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_A Partridge in a Pear Tree_

The performance unit took over for the next section, each of them singing a line.

_On the second day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

Next to take over was the hiphop unit, who sang it softly. Adding their own little twists and bits to it.

_On the third day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

Then it was the six oldest hyungs who sang the next lyrics.

_On the fourth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

Then it was just Jihoon on his own for the next bit.

_On the fifth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

Then it was the six youngest members who carried on the lyrics throwing their arms around each other grinning into each other.

_On the sixth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

All thirteen members joined in for the last five or so verses, their voices joining in, in harmony as they smiled at each other softly.

_On the seventh day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_On the eighth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Eight Maids a Milking_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_On the ninth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Nine Ladies Dancing_   
_Eight Maids a Milking_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_On the tenth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_Ten Lords a Leaping_   
_Nine Ladies Dancing_   
_Eight Maids a Milking_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_On_ the _eleventh day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _Eleven Pipers Piping_  
 _Ten Lords a Leaping_  
 _Nine Ladies Dancing_  
 _Eight Maids a Milking_  
 _Seven Swans a Swimming_  
 _Six Geese a Laying_  
 _Five Golden Rings_  
 _Four Calling Birds_  
 _Three French Hens_  
 _Two Turtle Doves_  
 _and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

And finally, on the last verse, they all broke out into their own thing, some rapping, some singing and some just laughing their way through the chorus, with them all ending the song, shouting Merry Christmas.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_   
_my true love sent to me:_   
_12 Drummers Drumming_   
_Eleven Pipers Piping_   
_Ten Lords a Leaping_   
_Nine Ladies Dancing_   
_Eight Maids a Milking_   
_Seven Swans a Swimming_   
_Six Geese a Laying_   
_Five Golden Rings_   
_Four Calling Birds_   
_Three French Hens_   
_Two Turtle Doves_   
_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

They quickly blew the camera kisses before saying goodbye and that they hoped they enjoyed the show before ending the v-live and packing their stuff up at the ice rink and making their way home after buying a well needed hot drink to walk home with.


	8. December 9th and 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 and 10!  
> December 11th should be up later today.  
> I love you all.

This was a day that eleven out of the thirteen boys had been looking forward to ever since they had wrapped the presents and left them near the tree, it was time to go home. Sadly, the company couldn’t quite afford to send Minghao and Junhui to different parts of China and back, meaning that the two of them had to stay at the dorm on their own while the others would be travelling to their parents across Korea before coming back the next day.  
All thirteen of the boys were up early in the morning to see the boys who would be leaving earlier in the morning. By about 8am, all eleven of the boys had left, some more willingly than others. Seungcheol must have held back about five different times, making sure that the two Chinese members had their phone on them all the time so that the oldest could make sure that they were okay.

  
Seungkwan

  
The eighteen year old had been one of the first to leave, he had to catch his flight to Jeju early in the morning where his parents would be waiting for him as soon as he got there. The flight went quickly and soon the eighteen year old found himself in his living room surrounded by his family, handing out the presents to each of them, with his older sisters by his side and his mother on his other side. The house has been decorated the way it was every single year and it filled the lead vocalist with warmth to know that nothing had changed even though he hadn’t around much of the past few years. Throughout the whole day that he actually spent with his family, the absence of his brothers panged in his chest. In the past few years, they’d barley spent days apart meaning when they did spend time apart, with their families, it felt too quiet and even though they enjoyed spending time with their family, they couldn’t wait to get home.

  
Chan

  
Chan was also one of the first to leave, after much mothering from his hyungs to make sure that his phone didn’t die while he was on the bus and to give them all a text when he arrived. Time seemed to go very slowly during the coach ride, with the maknae becoming impatient to go and see his parents and his younger brother to spend time with them after being away from them for so long. The maknae wouldn’t be seeing them after this until after his eighteenth birthday which was quickly getting closer, so he would be getting both his Christmas presents and his birthday presents in one, as well as giving his family their presents. Nothing felt better than going home after not being there a while. The maknae quickly sent his hyungs a message before turning his phone off ready to spend the next few hours with his family, knowing that’s what his hyungs would be doing too.

  
Soonyoung

  
Soonyoung was one of the last to leave as his bus only took about twenty minutes to get to his parents’ house. His siblings would be the ones to meet him at the bus station before taking him back to their parents’ house, where they would be exchanging gifts and having a mini feast before watching a Christmas film together after helping to decorate the Christmas tree and put up the Christmas lights outside the front room. The dancer leader would then be showing them one of the newest choreography that they had made before leaving to go back to his bandmates. The twenty-year-old felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of leaving half of his unit behind but just as he began to think about ringing the two of them, his phone popped up with a message telling him to stop worrying and that the two of them were fine on their own.

  
Seokmin 

  
Seokmin hadn’t left at a certain time, he had just simply left whenever he felt like it, which happened to be about 8:30am considering he would only be getting a bus which lasted for about forty minutes before he was picked up by his family at the bus station. The first thing that they did when they picked the nineteen year old up was go to get food, they then went back to the house where they all opened their presents from each other, leaving the ones for the others back under the tree, where they would lay until Christmas day. The happy virus of the band thought of his bandmates once or twice but other than that it didn’t cross his mind about them as he was simply too busy.

  
Joshua and Jeonghan

  
Joshua was spending the day with Jeonghan since his parents were currently in America and the two of them didn’t really have to leave until late since Jeonghan’s parents were in Seoul at that point, so the two of them made their way to Jeonghan’s house and went back to bed for a few hours before they got up with the second eldest family. The half Korean half American member had sent his presents in the post to his family and as a result of that his family had sent both his Christmas presents and his birthday presents in the post to him. Jeonghan’s family had bought all thirteen of the boys a little Christmas gift and had let the slightly younger boy open it then when he was there with him. Then they all gathered around for a huge meal before making their way back to the dorm after saying goodbye and thank you’s.

  
Jihoon and Seungcheol

  
Jihoon and Seungcheol had very recently come out to their parents who were very accepting to learn that their sons were finally in a relationship after almost seven years of knowing each other. As a result of that, they decided to hold a joint Christmas party for the two of them, with them all meeting up in Busan, meaning they had to leave by a certain time to catch the plane to Busan. Although, they really didn’t want to leave the two Chinese members, offering them multiple times to come with them although they both declined softly and thanked the two leaders. The two of them arrived in Busan and were met with huge hugs, presents and a huge meal, with both of the mother claiming that their sons were getting too skinny and they need meet on their bones before they could go back that night.

  
Hansol

  
Hansol’s parents had moved to Busan a few years back, meaning that he had to get the same plane home that Seungcheol and Jihoon got, only they got picked up by different people at the airport. They would be meeting each other to go home together later in the day. He was met with a giant hug from his dad, which felt like his ribs were being ripped out but quite frankly, he didn’t care. He had missed his family too much to even mind that straight after that he was grabbed in a hug by his mum and then finally by his younger sister. They spent the day opening gifts and baking together before the eighteen year old had to go meet his hyungs to go get a plane home.

  
Mingyu

  
Mingyu had been one of the last people to leave the dorm, he didn’t want to leave the two Chinese members on their own and felt guilty that he still could go to see his family but they didn’t get to see theirs. It took a lot of encouragement from his hyung and his dongsaeng before the nineteen year old was able to leave. He also made the two swear to text him if they were going out anywhere so that he didn’t worry. It was adorably funny as he was worse than Seungcheol and Jihoon put together. Once Mingyu had got off the bus, he was attacked by his younger sister and then finally his parents, who took his bag pack and made their way home back to their home, where Mingyu was going to put the final touches to the house before they sat down for a Christmas meal and opened presents.

  
Wonwoo

  
Wonwoo was the first one to leave, having to get to the airport two hours before his flight and then having to life for a little under an hour before making his way to his parents’ house as they didn’t actually know he was coming, meaning it would be a complete and utter surprise. The only person who knew about it was his younger brother. When he walked in the door, he was met with screaming and his mother tumbled her way over to him, gripping him in a hug before scolding him for not telling them before pulling him back in to another hug. His dad was next to hug him before his brother after his dad. The four of them spent the day laughing and joking around while opening the presents they had been given. Enjoying themselves until the sun went down.

  
Junhui and Minghao

  
After seeing all of their brothers off to their transport, the first thing the two of them did was to go back to bed. It was safe to say that they were shattered and then they slept in for a few more hours and when they woke up, they quickly sent their brothers a text saying everything was okay and that they took a nap and they were not to worry. The two of them went downstairs and put a Chinese film on, enjoying the soothing sound of their mother tongue language. Once, the film was other, they quickly got dressed and made their way to the studio to practice for a few hours before ordering Chinese takeaway. Once, they had finished, they were too tired to walk back to the dorm, so they sent the others a text telling them they were at the studio, before walking and getting the blankets from a cupboard and curling up together and falling asleep.  
The two of them were awoken several hours later by their eleven other brothers, who threw themselves on top of the Chinese members shouting about how much they missed them and if they had fun without them. They began to feel the effects of doing so much travelling and shouting, deciding it was a good idea to take a well-deserved nap and that is what they did. All thirteen of them creating a puppy pile in the middle of the studio floor, the Chinese members surrounded in the middle of it all. 


	9. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I'm so behind and my teachers have decided to be cunts on our last week at college and decided they would set us a shit tone of homework with stupid deadlines.  
> I'll try get myself back up to date as soon as I can.  
> I totally don't shit Cheol and Jihoon btw ;)))

To say that winter was cold was a huge understatement this year. It was probably one of the coldest winters they had on record in the past few years and unluckily for Seventeen, it was right in the middle of their promotion of boomboom and quite frankly, it was freezing being out every day, even when they were dancing, it was still freezing cold. Exhaustion on top of cold weather is never a good combination and it didn’t come as a surprise when a few of the members started sniffing and coughing. It started off with the younger members having the odd cough and sniffles but it soon spread throughout the band and they all found themselves with a cold. Just to make things worse, they were due to perform later that night.

It was late when they got in, they’d not finished performing until about 11pm at night, meaning they were even colder and were relying on the little amount of heat they could actually generate between them all. As soon as they managed to get in the dorm, they quickly turned on the heating, switched on the kettle and ran upstairs to get changed into a clean pair of thick pyjamas so that they couldn’t get any sicker than they already were. While waiting for the others to come back down, Jihoon had started to get all the cups out although he couldn’t quite reach some of them and had to wait for any of the other members to come downstairs and help him get the other mugs. He quickly placed a spoonful of hot chocolate into the mugs which were on display.

Seungcheol was the next member to come down and spotting the younger man, (who totally wasn’t his secret boyfriend), he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, kissing the younger male’s cheek softly making the twenty-year olds cheeks heat up slightly. Jihoon turned around in Seungcheol’s arms placing his hand on the oldest cheek. “They’ll be in here soon.” He whispered cautiously, kissing the older male’s lips softly before sliding out of the older man’s arm, or at least he tried.

“I don’t care. I’m tired of hiding it, I mean Minghao, Seokmin and Mingyu already know. It’s unfair to not tell the others.” Jihoon shook his head softly, grinning at the older male. “Fine, on one compromise.” Seungcheol nodded his head. “You’re making the hot chocolates and getting all the other cups down.” The oldest went to whine but one look at the younger man just made him melt inside.

Twenty minutes later found all thirteen of them were sat downstairs in front of the fire, cradling a mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream, and marshmallows. The two leaders looked at each other before the older man stood up. “There’s something that we need to tell you guys and we hope that you accept us. It’s nerve wracking to do this but we decided it would be for the best.” Seungcheol was beginning to struggle with his words, so Jihoon braved it, stood up and walked to the older man, standing on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing his lips against the older man’s.

There was silence for a second before the room erupted in cheers and half the boys stood up and started jumping up and down shouting “Finally!!!” at the top of their lungs. The world seem to pass around the two in the middle as they looked into each other’s eyes and sighed. They’d finally done it.


	10. December 12th

The next day found all of Seventeen back at pledis. The band were still celebrating the announcement of Seungcheol and Jihoon’s relationship, although they kept it to a minimum while they were at the studio, because god knows what pledis would do if they ever found out about the relationship between the two. They weren’t the only band there, NU’EST had also been raked out to come help the band decorate the inside and outside of the headquarters.

They were all doing the outside together, whether they were passing the lights and the banners, or they were putting them up or even holding the ladders still or even running in the headquarters to get more tape to hold them up. It took a good hour or so of them constantly doing this until they got all the outside Christmas decorations up and light up. All eighteen of them gathered together to a photo on the doorstep of their management, some had their arms wrapped around each other, others had their arms thrown up in the air, some were making funny faces and others were just simply smiling. Christmas was about friends and family and for these boys, this was their friends and their family.

Once the lights outside had been finished, they all took a twenty break, where they all went to get refreshments in the main room inside. They all stood around with a plate and a glass of coke in their hand, they’d known each other for years now and it would be a lie to say that they didn’t  get on because they did, they just didn’t have the time to meet up and catch up on different things.

Just as quickly as the break started, it ended and the eighteen of them got straight back to work. After all, it all had to be finished by a certain time. The eighteen of them were given a section of the building to work on. Seokmin, Jihoon, Minhyun, Chan, Jonghyun and Dongho were one group, they were given the first practice room. Youngmin, Soonyoung, Joshua, Wonwoo, Minki and Hansol had been the second practice room and the hallways. Whereas Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Minghao, Mingyu and Vernon had been given the main room and the front entrance to do. All three groups had been given a big box of decorations and a bag full of decorations to be pinned up on the celling.

Watching the six of them do the main entrance, was hilarious. Even though they had some of the tallest members in the band, they still struggled to reach where they needed to be, even on the ladders which they had been provided. They eventually had to wait for the other groups to finish until they were able to actually put any of the dangly decorations up in the main entrance. The main room was easy to do but because the main entrances celling was a lot bigger, it was more of a struggle.

The two-groups doing the practice rooms had it fairly easy.The celling’s were fairly low down meaning they could attack the dangles much easier. The smaller members were busy sticking things to the walls and attaching tinsel to what they wanted and before they knew it, they were finished and where on their way to go help the others out with the main entrance.

Out of all the place they had to cover, the main entrance took the longest. They were all having to work together to actually get it done, it was exhausting trying to get it all done, no doubt but they carried on steaming through it and within an hour and a half, they had all finished and were sat together in the biggest practice room all laying down laughing and talking about what they had done that year. They’d missed each other, after all, they’d spent the past few years knowing each other and having a lot of time to talk and such and then it had be taken away from them once Seventeen had officially debuted, so it was nice to see them again.

About an hour later and everyone had started to move to the main room, where they would be finally turning the lights on. They stood in rows, the taller members as the back, the smaller members sat down and the middle members knelt down. The lights behind them flickered on as the camera began to flash to say it was getting ready to take the photo, the eighteen of them smiled and wrapped their arms around each other as the camera flashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minki-Ren  
> Youngmin- Aron  
> Dongho- Baekho  
> Jonghyun-JR


	11. December 13th and December 14th

If decorating the dorm/studio was fun, then all the boys would be in for a treat when the three leaders of the band came in with a small box each. It wasn’t a very big box but when the three of them put them all down and tore the lid off each box. It wasn’t what they thought it would be, it was actually a box full to the brim with stickers, glue and card. The other box contained more glue, card, paints etc. It was time to create the cards. Seventeen had a tradition, instead of going out and buying Christmas cards for their friends and family, they would make them all handmade Christmas cards. After all, it really is the thought that counts and Christmas isn’t about receiving, it’s about giving and being thankful for what you’ve been given.

It doesn’t matter about who had the most expensive presents or who spent this much on certain presents, sometime certain gifts just meant the world to people and even simple things such as a hand-crafted card could easily warm someone’s heart and make their day. Sometimes, simple acts could go a lot way especially to those who don’t have much to spend on presents and don’t have people to be around during Christmas.

The thirteen of them moved the settees back so that they were pushed against the wall before grabbing a white sheet out of the linen cupboard before spreading it along the length of the floor, making sure to move the carpets so that they could put the blanket down. The thirteen of them took a selection of the card, things to decorate it with before finding a spot among the floor to sit down and create their cards. They had to create them or they wouldn’t get there in time and their families and friends wouldn’t be able to open their cards on Christmas day like they hoped.

Some of the boys had already given their families cards when they went to see them but for some of the members they either didn’t have time to buy one or they weren’t able to go see their parents in China lines case. (Well, that’s what they thought anyway.) So today was the perfect opportunity for them to make their cards ready to be send off. For the others who had already given their families cards, they were working on the others cards as well as planning quietly between themselves about JunHao’s presents. All of the boys, besides China line, knew about the surprise present for the two underappreciated members of seventeen and it was safe to say that they were more excited than the actual present.

Once they had finished decorating their cards, they made their way into the kitchen while the cards were still drying, they couldn’t be posted until they were completely dry otherwise it would ruin them. So the thirteen of them found themselves cramped in their little kitchen. Half of the boys were sat around the kitchen table where as the other half were stood up, reaching into the cupboards to get the necessary ingredients. They would be taking in turns to bake, each unit would be baking something different to the other units and at the end, they would be bringing all the food together to give to the poor a few days later. Seventeen would be making some for themselves too, it’s just for the thirteen of them, giving back was much more important.

Performance unit would be baking different types of brownies such as white chocolate chip, milk chocolate chip, double chocolate chip etc. Hiphop would be making the classic mince pies and gingerbread men and Vocal unit would be making different jam tarts such as strawberry jam, lemon curd etc. They even had a rota of when each group would be doing it. Vocal would be the first unit, followed by performance unit and then finally hip-hop unit.

Three hours later found all thirteen of them stood around the table, covered in flour, eggs, sugar, chocolate, and god knows what other ingredients, but stood in front of them was the nicest smelling treats they had even made. There were multiple plates of each, they didn’t know how many they would be cooking for. Seungcheol finally snapped out of his food coma and ordered the others to take a bath before their clothes stained, starting with the younger boys first, meaning himself, Jeonghan and Joshua would be last, which was something that Jeonghan was definitely not a happy bunny about it but he didn’t complain for once, after all, it was Christmas soon.

An hour later and all thirteen of them had showered and we’re packing different tubs full of food and sorting out which they would be keeping for themselves and which they would be handing out a few days later. They decided that they would be handing out the nicer looking treats and keeping the others for themselves. Once they had finished pacing up, they moved into the living room where the cards were hopefully drying well and just in their look, the cards were bone dry. Meaning that they could now be moved into an envelope, ready to either be handed out or to be sent in the post to their families. Mingyu and Jeonghan were watching the two Chinese members have a conversation in Mandarin, both the boy’s facial expressions were down, meaning they could only be talking about one thing; their families. Mingyu and Jeonghan had to bite down their smiles, knowing if they gave away their covers they would be slaughtered. After all, everyone including the CEO of pledis was involved in their plans.

Junhui and Minghao didn’t know what was going to hit them and when it did, it was going to be brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to whichever Harry Potter house you are in if you are able to follow the hints and figure out what I'm plotting.


	12. December 15th, 16th and 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly my favourite chapter ever to write and I'm sorry for delaying this but I honestly couldn't help it. I spend Friday sleeping once I finished college (WAHOOOO) literally guys, I slept 13 hours. 3 years of insomnia and that's the most I've ever slept. I couldn't stop smiling writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 DAYS TO GO.

Everyone had family traditions. Old, new. It didn’t matter, they all had them. It started when four of the boys were just trainee’s and ever since the others joined, they began adding more and more traditions, up to the point where between them, they had at least thirteen different traditions. Every Christmas, they raked out an old clipboard which had all of the traditions on it. Everything from December 10th , all the way up till Christmas eve. Along with whoever’s tradition it was.

  
Even Minghao and Junhui brought traditions all the way from China and the other eleven boys were quick to fulfil their traditions, it wasn’t easy being away from their family for so long. Not seeing them at Christmas made it even worse. The one tradition that Minghao brought over was that on December 15th and 16th they would go and get all the Christmas food, while the others would be cleaning out the freezer and fridge, making sure that there was enough room for the food. Two sets of four would be going shopping, half of them for party food, half of them for the actual Christmas food.

  
Whilst the other five would be doing a very special mission. Twelve of the boys had been waiting for this day for at least two weeks now, Minghao for the fact that it felt like he was home again and the other eleven for the fact that their surprise for Junhui and Minghao would be here today. Junhui just wasn’t excited at all, he hated food shopping and he didn’t know about the plans the others had.

  
When deciding the teams for who would do what, it was almost certified that Minghao and Junhui would be in the teams that went shopping. They would be with Soonyoung, Chan, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Seungkwan. Whereas Seungcheol, Jihoon, Hansol, Joshua and Wonwoo would all be going to the airport. Seventeen’s surprise was due at about two pm, meaning they would have to leave at about half one to get to the airport on time. Which meant all the others would have to be out the house by at least half oneish, so the others could actually have room to put the food in to the fridge and the freezers.

  
As per planned, the eight members who would be going shopping had left at twelve thirty, wanting to beat the mad rush around the shops and the remaining five members quickly made short work of emptying the fridge and the freezer before grabbing the sign which had been stashed behind the kitchen fridge for the past few days waiting for this exact moment. The five of them grabbed their coats of the pegs, almost ripped their boots, getting them on, their eyes filled with excitement.

  
Meanwhile, Minghao was chasing Chan around the shop, the youngest had grabbed his hat off, trying to delay them as much as they could from letting them actually finishing the shopping before the plan was put into place. Junhui was running after Seungkwan, who had pushed him into a shelf, knocking down a bunch of crisps in a different shop and was running after the vocalist in order for him to get him to apologise.  
The two Chinese members didn’t even have the faintest idea of what was going on while they were being side-tracked. Jeonghan kept looking at his phone before grinning at the tallest who was walking next to him. He lowered his voice, making sure the younger man was looking at him before speaking. “That was Jihoon, they’ve just gone to get present A and B.” When hiding a secret in a dorm full of thirteen people, they’d learnt to keep it a secret using codenames after a surprise party for Jihoon went dreadfully wrong a few years back and the producer knew about it before half of the others did.

  
The five members on the way to the airport had arrived, they quickly found a parking spot big enough for the van, it had to fit luggage in anyway and they clambered out the van, grabbed the sign out of the back before running into the airport, straight to where the departure area was, Joshua had checked to see if their surprise had arrived and they had arrived twenty minutes early, meaning they would be coming out any minute now.  
It was impossible to calm the five boys down, even the normally calm vocal leader was bouncing with excitement. Five minutes later and in walked the exact five people they were looking for. They started jumping up and down like idiots, waving at the four adults and the younger boy. As soon as they made their way to the five Korean males, the five of them bowed, before greeting them in Chinese.

  
Seungcheol and Jihoon talking to the five members in what Chinese that Minghao and Junhui had taught them. They quickly made their way to the van before loading all of the luggage into the back and letting them sit down, offering them drinks and different foods which they had taken out of the fridge. Wonwoo grabbed Jihoon’s phone from where it laid in the middle of the car before texting the others to say the second part of the plan was nearly ready.

  
The six men who knew about the plan, quickly finished their shopping, telling the two Chinese members that if they bought anymore they wouldn’t have any room left. Mingyu quickly grabbed the younger Chinese member by the waist while the others wrapped the blindfold around his eyes. The youngest Chinese member freaked yelling at the Korean member to take it off. “Sorry, Hao. No can do, Jeonghan’s orders.” The older man comforted running his hand up Minghao’s arm as he walked them to the van, while the exact same thing was happening with Junhui and Soonyoung, only the older Chinese member hadn’t taken it as calmly and was having to be dragged back to the van by all the other members besides Minghao and Mingyu who were patiently sat in the van.

  
They quickly got Junhui in the van and they were off. It was only a ten-minute drive until they reached their destination. It was a little field, covered in flowers and exactly in the middle, there was two park benches, covered in a tablecloth and candles, which they had set up the day before.

  
They quickly sat down the two Chinese members and waited for the arrival of the other members but Jeonghan received a text from Joshua which made the older men swear out load startling the other members. He swiped his phone out at the other members and forwarded the messages to the others before bashing his head on the phone. Seungcheol had somehow got them lost, even though he proclaimed that he knew the directions off by heart.  
Twenty minutes later found the other members finally arriving. Jihoon had taken over the driving with Hansol doing the directions instead. Mingyu stood the younger member up, with Soonyoung standing the other Chinese members up as well before standing behind them. Seventeen lined themselves up hiding the secret behind them. Seungcheol nodded at the two other members and they moved their hands to the back of the blindfolds, untying them and letting them fall to the floor.

  
The two Chinese members blinked startled by the sudden light again and once Seventeen had made sure that they could see properly, they started to move away one by one until only Jihoon and Seungcheol were remaining and by that point, the two Chinese members were frowning trying to work out who was behind the two leaders. Jihoon and Seungcheol smiled at the two before parting ways and leaving the secret wide open.  
Junhui’s mouth dropped open when he came to realisation who was there, whereas Minghao had already started running towards his parents.

  
“Mǔqīn!” (Mother)  
“Fùqīn!” (Father)

The youngest Chinese member crashed into his parents, who wrapped their arms around their only child. All three of the sinking down to their knees in a bundle of tears. Minghao sobbing while chanting his parent’s names. Junhui had slowly crept towards his parents and his baby brother, who were stood grinning at him. He stopped about halfway before giving up walking slowly and instead just bundled straight into to them. Talking a billion miles per hour, as he fell into their arms. All three of his family members wrapping their arms around their son, who they hadn’t seen in so goddamn long. Both Chinese families were just sobbing in each other’s arms. Minghao hadn’t seen his dad since before he started training, nearly three years ago,.

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, the vocal leader was the one recording all of this. “We did good aye.” Seungcheol whispered but all of the members had heard it and were grinning like idiots. Minghao wiped his eyes, whispering that he’d be back in a minute before turning around to his hyungs and his three dongsaengs before running in to them all, Junhui joining him before the two Chinese members started crying again, this time in gratitude of their brothers.

This time it was the Chinese member’s parents who were smiling. Their sons really did have the best second family and the four parents turned to each other, nodded, and felt the relief rush into them about the fact their sons always had someone to turn to. As the eighteen members of one whole family made their way to the tables, where Mingyu had stashed three picnic baskets, one thought ran through their heads. 

Sometimes family didn’t restrict to blood family, it extended to those you spend your days with, those that were willing to go the extra mile for you. 


	13. December 18th and 19th

 

The morning of December 18th was quite heartbreaking, the night before had been filled with laughter and tears as the Chinese members all opened their presents from their families but sadly, Minghao and Junhui’s families had to go back the very next day, it was one of the last flights they had remaining that weren’t packed. It was heartbreaking for the eleven boys to watch their brothers try to reign in the tears of saying goodbye to their parents. The two Chinese members didn’t cry that much and to watch them on the brink of tears, broke the other members in half. They were lucky, even though they lived away from their parents, they were only a car journey away rather than a flight away.

The two members hugged their families one last time, the eleven other members walking up to them to say goodbye, too. Each of the boys hugging their extended family member’s goodbye, wishing them all a good flight, which the Chinese members of the band translated into Chinese so that their parents could understand it. With one final hug and “I love you” to the Chinese members, the families left. Wonwoo wrapped his arm around Minghao’s shoulder, pulling the smaller boy into him slightly as he smiled softly, wiping away the tears that had brimmed in the younger males eyes. Seungcheol had done the same to Junhui, the older Chinese male managing a teary smile to the leader.

The four of them turned around to the rest of the members and slowly walked until they were in a circle, each of them with their arms around the person next to them. Minghao and Junhui started thanking the other eleven over and over again as they broke the embrace and began making their way back to the vans.

The next traditions was Joshua’s. As all the fans know, he was a Christian and his tradition was to go to the local church and help out dishing up food for the local homeless people so that they can atleast enjoy one Christmas dinner this year. Every single Sunday, the church did a meal room for all the local homeless people. It ranged for a different variety of meals which they could make and then when it got to near Christmas, they started creating Christmas meals and often made them a desert as well. Once they had been fed, they would be handed an extra thick blanket and thick clothes to get changed into, winter could be awfully cold, especially in the snow.

After arriving, they were put straight to work. Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jihoon would all be handing out blankets to people. Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Hansol, Jeonghan and Joshua would be dishing up all the food and finally Soonyoung, Junhui, Chan and Seokmin would be handing out spare clothes, each of them stood at a basket full of different sizes. The event would be lasting for about five hours, from 12:30pm to 5:30pm and they would be sitting down to eat together with the others.

When helping people, time seems to go quicker than you would ever expect. Seventeen loved it, it was how they kept humble since before debut. After all, you may be famous but there are still people out there who need help and that don’t have the resources that you are lucky enough to have. It was a nice way to spend their time, it was just heart-breaking that they couldn’t do as often as they liked but that was something they had to deal with, touring and comebacks took up most of their time, meaning they couldn’t do as much as they would home to have done. But it was nice, when they were sat eating their meals, they were all sat together with complete and utter strangers who were talking about everything and anything. Status and whatever didn’t matter here, it was simply people having a nice relaxed meal together.

Once Seventeen had finished their meal, they began clearing the plates and such up, taking them to the recreation room, which held the sink and they began putting a plan into how they would be cleaning. It didn’t take too long for them to finish cleaning the plates as they had been slowly doing it as they went along, meaning it gave them longer for the production they would be putting on for the different members of the community. They decided between them that it would just be best to sing a Christmas song.

Seungkwan opened his mouth to sing as Jihoon placed his phone next to the speaker, with it connected so the music would come on.

_So this is Christmas_   
_And what have you done_   
_Another year over_   
_And a new one just begun_   
_And so this is Christmas_   
_I hope you have fun_   
_The near and the dear one_   
_The old and the young_

**The thirteen of them all joined in, harmonising together.**

_A very Merry Christmas_   
_And a happy new year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one_   
_Without any fear_   
_And so this is Christmas_   
_For weak and for strong_   
_For rich and the poor ones_   
_The world is so wrong_   
_And so happy Christmas_   
_For black and for white_   
_For yellow and red ones_   
_Let's stop all the fight_

**The performance unit made their way to where the members of the community were sat. They began getting everyone up on their feet dancing as the other members continued.**

_A very Merry Christmas_   
_And a happy new year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one_   
_Without any fear_

A **ll thirteen of them joined in again as they began the last few verses.**

_And so this is Christmas_   
_And what have we done_   
_Another year over_   
_A new one just begun_   
_And so happy Christmas_   
_We hope you have fun_   
_The near and the dear one_   
_The old and the young_

**The remaining members were making their way to where performance unit where still dancing with the others and began dancing with them as everyone in the hall began blurting out the last few lines.**

_A very Merry Christmas_   
_And a happy new year_   
_Let's hope it's a good one_   
_Without any fear_   
_War is over, if you want it_   
_War is over now_

**“MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!” Seventeen shouted together before bowing. They were met with a rapid round of applause from the members of the community, who weren’t able to have this type of fun very often and it was joyful to see that not everyone was stuck up and stubborn nowadays.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that they're joined together, stuff happened yesterday and lets just say I was rather weak.   
> I love you all, thanks for commenting/giving me kudos so far. <333


	14. I'm so sorry

Hi guys,

 

I'm afraid that there will be no updates for a few days. I'll try to finish this by the end of the year but, my grandad is currently in hospital and my dad keeps kicking things off again and I don't have the right mindset to write anything. I'm so sorry. 

 

I love you all 


	15. December 20th, 21st and 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // Thanks for all your wellwishing, my granddad is out of hospital and for the best part, he's okay. ILY

Day 20

 

Christmas was nearly upon them and honestly, the thirteen boys couldn’t wait. Christmas was honestly one of the times were they could break their diets, meaning as long as they still exercised and did what was asked of them, they could quite frankly eat whatever they wanted and quite frankly, they were making the most it.

All thirteen of them slept in till 10am, before they got up and made a brunch between them all, made of meats which had been given to them by their manager. They had the whole day to themselves and decided that before they would go the pledis’s Christmas party. In all fairness, they were just glad that they didn’t have to go help decorate the hall where the actual party was being held. That’s what they had to do the year before, which left all of them exhausted and they weren’t able to stay out as late as their management would’ve liked, so they decided against making them help this year.

After finishing their brunch, tidying their stuff away and getting dressed, they still had loads of time on their hands to spare before they needed to be at the hall to greet their guests with NU’EST. Instead of just lounging about, they decided they would go an deliver the remaining presents which they had, so that they didn’t have to get driven around on Christmas day. The only remaining people who they had gifts for were other groups such as SHINee, BTS, EXO and NU’EST. They would’ve bought for more groups but quite frankly, trying to buy for so many people was hard, especially when you also had twelve other bandmates to buy for, managers and their parents.

They first went to the EXO dorms, quickly dropping cards and presents at the door, they had just recently moved dorms to an address which the fans had no idea about. They tried knocking to see if their seniors where in but Yixing answered and told them that most of the members had schedule. However, the two Chinese members did stop talk to the fellow Chinese man, who they pounced on as soon as they laid eyes on him. The three of them had grown to be quite good friends in the past few months, Junhui and Minghao would always ring their “gege” whenever they had a problem which they couldn’t solve and to ask for advice on dance and such.

They quickly parted ways with the older male before driving to BTS dorm too. Luckily, the other members were in and they were quickly dragged in the living room by Jimin and Taehyung, who almost pounced on the mostly younger members. Jihoon quickly moved over to his cousin who quickly stood up and embraced his cousin. It wasn’t well known that Jihoon and Yoongi were cousins, many people had the idea that they were brothers or such, they might as well be brothers with how close they actually were but, they didn’t know the truth.

The others spaced themselves around the other members, Seungcheol joined Jihoon in talking to Yoongi. The oldest of the three had heard all about his younger cousin’s relationship and gave Seungcheol a warning look. Hoseok and Jimin were quite involved in a conversation with the performance unit. Namjoon was locked in a conversation with the hip hop unit and finally Seokjin, Taehyung and Jungkook were involved in a conversation with the vocal unit. Time passed very quickly and they found themselves having to leave SHINee’s presents with them as they had to leave to get ready for the party.

Twenty minutes later and they arrived back at the dorm, all thirteen of them dashing towards either their room or dashing towards the bathroom. An hour later, thirteen 5 minute showers, thirteen changes of clothes later and they were ready. As soon as they arrived, they were whisked to the entrance, meeting up with NU’EST to great their guests. A large buffet was spread out around the back wall, where they could pick and mix their food as much as they wanted to. By 9pm, all of their guests had arrived and were socialising with the band members inside the main room.

Considering how big the event was the previous year, it was quite calm and relaxed. Perhaps, they had realised how much work they had actually put in this year and decided it would be a calm event rather than a full event, but whoever knows. The event lasted until about 11pm when both of the bands joined together on stage to sing a version of Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer , so that they could end their time before Christmas, together.

 

 __Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.   
And if you ever saw him,   
you would even say it glows.  
  
All of the other reindeer   
used to laugh and call him names.   
They never let poor Rudolph   
join in any reindeer games.   
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve   
Santa came to say:   
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,   
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"   
  
Then all the reindeer loved him   
as they shouted out with glee,   
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,   
you'll go down in history!

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_  
 _had a very shiny nose._  
 _And if you ever saw him,_  
 _you would even say it glows._  
  
_All of the other reindeer_  
 _used to laugh and call him names._  
 _They never let poor Rudolph_  
 _join in any reindeer games._  
  
_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_  
 _Santa came to say:_  
 _"Rudolph with your nose so bright,_  
 _won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_  
  
_Then all the reindeer loved him_  
 _as they shouted out with glee,_  
 _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,_  
 _you'll go down in history!_                                                                                 


	16. December 23rd and 24th

Christmas was nearly here and Seventeen were officially on their break. Pledis had no use for them anymore, at least not till the new year. Their whole day had been planned since the night before; they would be ordering takeaway in and just having a feast of pizza and all sorts of foods which they wouldn’t usually be allowed, but, it was Christmas Eve and nobody could even try to stop them. Just looking at the thirteen boys and you could see the excitement brewing inside of them. They would be spending the first part of the day, getting things ready for the next day, such as making sure all the meat had been taken out for defrost, that they had plenty of vegetables for the thirteen of them. Once they had finished doing last minute preparations, they dragged all of their quilts and pillows and blankets downstairs and created a den for the thirteen of them, with food bowls being placed in between the quilts. There was a pile of DVDs next to the TV, ready to be put on. 

Even though it was only 1pm, they all got changed into their Christmas Pyjamas, which had been specially bought for them all by their manager. They were all different animals and things associated with Christmas. Seungcheol’s pyjamas were of Santa, considering he was the father of the group. Jeonghan’s was of a Christmas tree, which had sequins as lights, Joshua’s was of a church decorated in Christmas decorations, Junhui’s was of his family back from when they came down, Soonyoung was of figure skaters on an ice rink, Wonwoo’s was of a stocking hung up against a fire, Jihoon’s was of a piano, Seokmin’s was Rudolph and the other Reindeers, Mingyu’s was of Snowman, Minghao’s was a photo of all of them and their parents, Seungkwan’s was of a ginger bread man, Hansol’s was of a bunch of penguins and finally, Chan’s was of a home, with the word “family” spelled out in snow. 

Once they were all ready in their new pyjamas, they grabbed all the food and drink that they would be needing, out of the kitchen and made their way back to wherever the quilts were set up. They placed a different drink in between each other and crisps, chocolate and sweets in each bowl. The time flew by rather quickly and soon, they realised it was time to order in the takeaway before the takeaways shut for the night. Once the takeaway had arrived, they quickly demolished it between them before sticking the kettle on. 

Jihoon and Seungcheol came back into the living room, with thirteen different cups of hot chocolate, handing them allout to each member and before they knew it, they were fast asleep. Once they awoke, presents were everywhere, in the kitchen, under the tree etc. Joshua looked out the window and whispered softly “Thanks Santa. Thank you and God for my brothers. I don’t know where I’d be without them.” 

And with that, Seventeen celebrated Christmas. 


	17. 25th December

Hey guys,   
MERRY CHRISTMAS or if you don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Thank you for following me in the past 25 days, I honestly appreciate every single view, comment kudos, bookmark that I have received.   
Thanks for sticking up with my really weird updates and supporting me throughout everything.   
I hope you've all have the best Christmas and got everything you wanted. Not to mention, spent time with your family, after all, family is the best thing you could ask for. 

You may be seeing me in the next few months,   
Lots of Love,   
Ally. XX


End file.
